This invention relates generally to a pencil holder, and particularly to a pencil holder which will selectively launch a pencil.
Prior pencil holders of the type which serve merely to hold the pencil. When it is desired to retrieve a pencil from the pencil holder for use, it is necessary that the user manually reach and withdraw the pencil from the pencil holder.